1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet cartridge, a label creation apparatus and a control method for a label creation apparatus, configured to print on each label portion while feeding a label sheet having plural label portions provided on a long backing sheet like a die cut label sheet, and to cut the label sheet on rear side of each printed label portion.
2. Related Art
According to the related art, a label creation apparatus is known which includes: a cartridge loading section where a sheet cartridge accommodating a label sheet having plural label portions provided on a long backing sheet is loaded; a feeding section which reels off and feeds the label sheet from the sheet cartridge; a printing section which performs printing on each label portion of the label sheet that is sequentially fed within the sheet cartridge; a cutting section which cuts the backing sheet on rear side in a feeding direction with respect to each printed label portion that is fed out of the sheet cartridge; a detection section which is provided downstream in the feeding direction from the cutting section and detects passage of each label position detection target portion of the label sheet that is sequentially fed; and a control section which controls the printing section based on the detection of the passage of each label position detection target portion by the detection section so as to start printing on each label portion from a planned print start target position, and also controls the feeding section based on the detection of the passage of each label position detection target portion by the detection section so that the backing sheet is cut at a planned cutting target position with respect to each label portion (see, for example, JP-A-2011-178147).
For the label sheet accommodated in the sheet cartridge of such a label creation apparatus, it is preferable that the space between the planned cutting target position for each label portion and the planned print start target position for the subsequent label portion (cut-print space) is set to the shortest possible length in order to reduce the space between label portions and thus increase the number of label portions per unit length. This cut-print space needs to be equivalent to at least the separation distance between the printing section and the cutting section in the feeding direction in the label creation apparatus, plus the distance by which the label sheet is fed until each label position detection target portion reaches the detection section after the feeding is started (detection feed distance).
However, if the detection section is provided downstream in the feeding direction from the cutting section, as in the related-art technique, the detection feed distance is longer by that amount (see FIG. 10 of JP-A-2011-178147). Therefore, the cut-print space becomes longer and the space between label portions becomes longer.
Thus, in order to reduce the detection feed distance, providing the detection section between an outlet of the sheet cartridge and the cutting section may be considered. However, with such a configuration, the separation distance between the printing section and the cutting section is increased in order to secure the installation space for the detection section. Therefore, the cut-print space cannot be reduced after all.